Crystal Jewels Go! (episode)
is a pilot episode and the first episode ever in Crystal Jewels. It aired in November 13, 1992 in Japan, and then, April 6, 1993 in the United States. Kouchu MisakoKouchu Misako (http://character.wikia.com/wiki/Kouchu_Misako) is a 9-year old boy who travels with RoaracrystRoaracryst (http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roaracryst), his main Crystal Monster, with a rough start, which they battled Sakuro and the Furious Five from causing chaos in Justpip Town, Kouchu's hometown. The voice of Kouchu, Kate UkonaKate Ukona review www.reviewish.com, is familliar with Kouchu and his character. the Gameguys decides to release it in English adaption, and redubs it in 2003 for the Crystal Jewels's 10th anniversary, and when it's book adaption released in July 1995 and released in GameCube DVD in July 2003, they decide to remake it in the 28th mvie, Crystal Jewels 25th. The Crystal Jewels, the 2018 TV Special is the sequel to the movie. Plot Kouchu Misako, a 9-year old boy, is in a dream where he was in a middle of the unknown cave. He was wondering around until he finds a Crystal Monster: Marc. Kouchu asked for Marc's name, and it responded that he will know soon. Kouchu jumped to carch Marc, but he woke up and bumps his head to the alarm clock. It beeps as Kouchu was hurt. When Kouchu arrived at professor Shari's labortary, Kouchu screamed that there are no Crystal Monsters left. But Professor Shari told Kouchu there is one Crystal Monster left and Roaracryst appeared from the Crystal Ball. When Kouchu touches Roaracryst, it zapps Kouchu with Shurikenshock. Professor Shari explains that Shuriken is in the electric, making it blue.Roaracryst has Shuriken because Shuriken is in the electric, making it blue. Kouchu was also suprised that Roaracryst speaks. Shari saids that all Crystal Monsters speaks. When Kouchu was ready to leave grabbing Roaracryst, it zaps him again, and went out. Kouchu and Roaracryst spares some time to know each other until another Crystal Brawler named Sakuro Himensho, was shown carrying Crystal Balls. Kouchu met Sakuro and he knew he was a Crystal Brawler. When Kouchu wants to battle him, he turned and sends out Squishing against Roaracryst. Roaracryst won't obey Kouchu, and forced him to attack. When Kouchu was blown away from the field, Sakuro told Kouchu only Crystal monsters fight, then Squishing attacks Roaracryst. When it's attacked, it release a Shurikenshock. Sakuro ran to heal Squishing, dropping the Crystal Balls. Kouchu picked up the Crystal Balls and turned it in to Professor Shari. Professor Shari told Kouchu they are not starter Crystal monsters when he asked. In those balls there were a Maruka, Fossillor, and a fainted Squishing. Professor Shari went to her computer and found out that Squishing have fainted, and she knew Kouchu and Roaracryst battled against it and trained by his temporary brawler, Sakuro. Professor Shari then told Kouchu that he and Roaracryst will make good partners and bonding, and Kouchu agree, too. Kouchu and Roaracryst went back outside, and one moment, the Furious Five shows up. They are Julia, Kathern, Katie, Genuan, and Hiyon. When they sent out Snakerie, Roaracryst was ready to attack, but Kouchu ran as he grabbed it. When Snakerie used Sting Tail, Kouchu and Roaracryst fell onto the ground. Kouchu knew Roaracryst was weak. He went to flashback when he and Roaracryst first met, then Roaracryst feels Kouchu's feelings, then struggles to attack. When it land a hit on Snakerie, Furious Five was defeated. Hunter Grai was shown knowing that the Furious Fine failed. Kouchu and Roaracryst plan to be friends and make a crew. Production Crystal Jewels Go! is a first Crystal Jewels episode in the series to be performed and made in Japan. It was directed by Sano Ukuto and written by Richi Uno. They want the character such as Kouchu Misako, and they want the characters based on the video games. The character, Roaracryst, was popularly compared with other Crystal monsters. English Adaption When the episode was already released, they decided to release it in the North America. And they also change the Crystal monster's and characters' name such as Roakijushiku became Roaracryst, Nanekoto became Ninevoat, Masuta became Plant more, then Hashiha became Mouselette, and the notable exception was Kouchu and Sakuro, two characters that has their same Japanese name. They decided to name Kouchu "Kelvin" and Sakuro "Sam", but they rejected it due to their appearance. " We don't want any violence or sex or mature content in this children's show. We want it more appropriate than its original version." Kate Ukona, voice of Kouchu Misako, enjoy recording his voice in the Original series. They've cutted Sakuro shoving Kouchu from his shoulder. Reception The episode aired on April 6, 1993 in United States. Kouchu came out different because his and his game counterpart's appearance came out comparing each other. "When Kouchu said he wanted a crew, I though he would go around and ask everyone to join him, but instead, he would choose a specific person to person. The Crystal Monster, Marc, was hiding under the shadows knowing that it is a 150th Crystal Monster in the Crystal World. Soon, after this episode, Sakuro came out nicer than ever since he and Kouchu met. In their 10th anniversary, they decided to release the episode in their redub in March 11, 2003. Book adaptions and re-releases A children's book adaptation of the episode was released in July 1994. It was published by Scholastic Corporation and written by Demo Soun.2021 The episode was released on VHS and DVD on Febrarary 1997 as volume 1, respectively.2223 In GameCube, the episode was released in July 2003, along with Marcy the Genius and Sakuro's Bad Day. After their initial release, the episode have released in every channel. They also aired it on the screen. Reference